Missing Something
by Minako Angel
Summary: Fayt hasn't slept well for days. He feels like something is missing...can anyone help him? Light yaoi FaytxAlbel. My first SO3 fic! I've decided to rewrite this in 2008!


Konnichiwa mina-san! This is the first of two Star Ocean fics I'm posting today! I'm gonna see which gets more reviews! I'm only doing this through boredom, so don't expect a masterpiece!

This is also a one-shot, and my last words to you are enjoy and review please!

Pairing: FaytxAlbel (a lot of people like this pairing it seems…)

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean: Till the End of Time, but I wish I did…

Missing Something

A bright, round full moon shined down on the grounds of the city Airyglyph. All was quiet, but that wasn't surprising seen as though it was almost midnight. Everyone was fast asleep in their nice warm beds. Everyone except Fayt Leingod, that is. The nineteen year-old blue-haired teen just couldn't sleep. He hadn't slept well for a while now, but the problem just kept getting worse.

Rustles in the grass brought Fayt back into reality.

"Who…who's there?" He asked, his hand reaching for his sword.

"It's just me."

"Albel? What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I can't sleep. You?"

"How can I sleep? An Aquarian scum is sleeping in the same building! Here, in Airyglyph!"

"You mean Nel…"

"…And there's you and the rest of you're little team. It's pathetic. I can't believe I have to help you. If our world was not in such danger, I wouldn't have batted an eyelid."

"You're just like Nel described. I guess you have few friends."

"Friends. Bah! Who needs them!"

"Albel…"

"Anyway, since you're out here as well, is there any reason you can't sleep?"

"I don't know. I just can't. I feel like…like something is missing…How come you care?"

"I don't. It was conversational."

"Oh…"

"…"

The two youths sat in silence. A slight breeze was all that could be heard. The atmosphere felt slightly tense, and after five minutes of it, Fayt just had to say something.

"Err…you seem quite protective of you're father…"

"You know nothing of him. I like it that way. No one can ever speak bad of my father."

"Nel told me he was killed. I'm sorry. He seems like the only person who was close to you. Someone who would stick up for you, care for you, love you…"

"Shut up! I've heard enough." Albel quickly stood up, an angry expression printed on his face.

"I'm sorry. Please stay! I…I don't really want to be alone out here."

"Well go back to bed then, fool."

"There's no point. I can't sleep, remember!"

"Well, I'm tired. Goodnight Fayt." The blue-haired boy got up and grabbed Albel's arm, his large eyes looked pleadingly into dark, empty ones.

"Please, Albel…"

"You're nineteen, act it." The twenty-four year-old hissed. Pulling his arm from Fayt's grasp, he marched towards the door.

A small sob emitted from Fayt's throat. "Goodnight then." His voice seemed so quiet. Not knowing why, Albel turned back round. What was it about this teen that intrigued him?

"…" Speechless, Albel watched Fayt sit down, his back resting against a rock. "Fayt, I…"

The younger boy opened his eyes. Why was Albel still stood there? He obviously didn't want to talk. Fayt sighed inwardly. He had tried talking to Cliff, but all he'd done was ruffle his hair and say he had a hunch that everything would work out. It really hadn't helped. And Fayt didn't want to burden anyone else with his troubles.

"Can I sit down?" A friendlier voice asked, as Albel's shadow leaned over Fayt.

"Sure, if you really want."

"You know, there's something about you, Fayt Leingod. And it has nothing to do with that special hidden power you have."

"…Really? You think so?"

"I'm not sure. There's just something…forget it…"

"No, go on. I have all the time in the world anyway…"

"I…" Albel looked at Fayt directly. His big blue eyes, his warm smile. 'Wow, Fayt is so beautiful…wait, I didn't just think that…'

"Well, what is it?" Fayt felt a little impatient. 'Why is he staring at me like that?'

"I…err, it's just…" Albel flushed red. 'I can't keep my eyes off him, but what does this mean? I can't possibly be…'

"Spit it out!" Fayt put his hand on Albel's arm. "C'mon, say something!" Albel blushed. He couldn't help it.

"I think I…I think I love you…" The older boy finally managed to say, turning his head away embarrassed.

"Y…you're joking…!"

"…" Albel just blushed again, too embarrassed to move or say anything.

"R…Really…you, err, like me…?"

The warrior nicknamed Albel the Wicked only managed a nod.

"Oh…" Fayt was a little shocked. However, something inside of him told him that this is what he wanted. Albel Nox. That's what he was missing. Someone to hold him, care for him and...love him...

"I don't mean to disgust you, I didn't know I felt this way until…" Fayt's finger went up to Albel's lips, stopping him from talking.

"I'm not disgusted…"

"You're not!" A smile broke out on Albel's face, matching the smile on the younger teen's face.

"I love you too, Albel…"

Albel wrapped his arms around Fayt, pulling him in closer. The breeze in the air was rather cold, but the snuggled two-some felt warm together.

As Albel's subtle lips closed the distance between him and Fayt in a passionate lip lock, all the pair's troubles seem to fly away. Fayt sat in Albel's lap comfortably and closed his eyes. "Goodnight, Albel. I can sleep now."

"Goodnight, Fayt…"

And, at exactly midnight, the lives of two young people were changed forever.

Owari

Well, what do you guys think? This is my first ever Star Ocean fic and first ever yaoi, so please try to be nice (yes, I know it sorta sucks…)! I just wanted to add to the collection of Star Ocean 3 stories (which seems rather lacking…). And, being bored, I decided two more fics would be fun to write! Anyway, I'm gonna post my other fic now! Hope you enjoyed this one!

Byezies!

Minako Angel out xxx


End file.
